Tenno
by Pheonix41
Summary: The Tenno have returned. Multiple OCs.


_**Chapter 1: The Chamber**_

_**Chapter Songs: "Oats in the Water" by Ben Howard and "Take It All Away" by Owl City**_

_**Chapter Quote: "I am the Lotus. I will guide you, but we must hurry. Vor is coming for you. I see the cryosig that has taken your memory. It does not matter. You are Tenno. I will prepare you."**_

_**-Lotus**_

_**()* Grineer Language Translated**_

**Chapter Start:**

They were called TENNO. Warriors of blade and gun - masters of the WARFRAME armor. Those that survived the Old War were left drifting among the ruins.

Now they are needed once more. The GRINEER, with their vast armies, are spreading throughout the solar system.

A call echoes across the stars - as a menace approaches...

Stars, with their brilliant light, shine across space. The light reflects off three objects. Earth's moon off in the distance. Mercury. And a Grineer Shuttle. This is no ordinary shuttle, however. It is Captain Vor's shuttle. The Butcher, he's called. A butcher of Tenno.

It approaches the planet at max speed. As it nears the surface, Grineer Lancers and Troopers are visible on the rocky, snow covered ground. They look towards the ship in curiosity. A group of Lancers notify Captain Qua. The captain approaches the ship, angry, as it prepares to land.

Vor jumps from the ship with his Grineer guards. As he lands Qua calls out.

(Why are you here, Vor! This is MY find! Get your ass back on your ship, and go find your own Tenno to kill, Butcher!)

Qau runs up to Vor and stops a little distance away from the other Captain. Vor walks forward and studies Qua's troops with a snarl on his face. Qua looks at him and repeats his insults.

(Didn't you here me, asshole? Get back on your fucking ship, and leave. This one's life is mine to claim.)

He shoves Vor in the shoulder. Vor grunts as he shoves Qua back, and throws a small device. The device hits Qua, knocking him on his back, and begins to electrocute him. Qua's troopers slightly raise their weapons and back away. Vor turns to his guards as Qua's screams pierce the cold air, and says, (Let's go). Qua falls silent as Vor begins to walk forward. He steps on Qua's body as he walks forward and marshals Qua's troops.

* * *

First person view - Dar:

:CRYOCELL SIGNATURE 28-5A-J6

:UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS

WARFRAME: EXCALIBUR

DESIGNATION: A5

STATUS: ONLINE

:OPENING CRYOCELL 28-5A-J6

RECEIVING MESSAGE:

IT'S WAKE UP TIME DAR - A FRIEND

The stasis cell opens. _I can't remember anything. The only things I can remember is what my armor is and how to use my weapons, _I think in the one second I'm in freefall. Then I face plant on the floor.

_OW. Not the fucking wake up call I wanted._

I shake it off, pissed. As I get up, I punch the ground in frustration, and my system calibrates. _Couldn't have had it turn on BEFORE I hit the ground face first?_ When I stand my WARFRAME recieves a friendly signal. It automatically accepts it. What I hear is something that confuses me.

"I am the Lotus. I will guide you, but we must hurry. Vor is coming for you. I see the cryosig that has taken your memory. It does not matter. You are Tenno. I will prepare you."

It's a woman's voice. Memory taken? Another Cryo Cell? Where? Tenno? Prepare me? And Vor? That familiar name, but nothing comes to mind.

"You are in a simulation right now. I will revive your memory in all vital areas in the moment in order for your survival." She explains. "A WARFRAME shows your vital statistics," she continues, as I look around and try to figure out where I am.

As soon as she says this, I stop and listen. This sounds important.

"This shows your health." She notifies me by pinging an area in my helmet that has a number on it in red. Healthy, Vitals strong, 150%; It says.

"This may hurt," she says calmly as she lightly electrocutes me. He flinches in pain and says to her, through the comlink, "What the fuck?"

"I warned you."

"Yeah, like two seconds before."

"Just listen. Your health does not recharge. Touch this healing sphere before we continue."

I see a glowing red sphere and move forward. I feel pain, as I reach down and touch the sphere. It absorbs into me, and I feel immediate relief.

"Now, I have engaged your shields. Shields absorb damage before health is effected."

I watch the counter next to my health engage. 100 it reads in blue. Then it goes down to zero as she electrocutes me again.

"Notice how the shields will recharge," she says as the shields raise to 100. Fast.

"I will show you the Tenno fighting system," she continues. "It has three forms. Let's begin with your secondary weapon."

As she says this a hologram shows up 10 feet away. I equip my sidearm.

"Destroy the target," the Lotus commands. I shoot the target three times. After this she pings another location on my HUD.

"This shows the total clip size and the total ammo you have," she says as I reload. "You can find ammunition on fallen enemies and in the environment. Take the ammo off the target."

I walk over and pick the ammo up.

"Well done. Now we will work on your primary weapon. Switch weapons now, and kill the targets." I switch to my MK-1 AUTOMATIC BRATON rifle and shoot the targets. Both are instant kill shots.

"Well done. Do you see the indicator next to your weapon and WARFRAME? This is affinity. You increase affinity in combat and in missions to come. Increase your affinity to unlock the powers and abilities in your arsenal. It helps to increase the mount of energy your arsenal can hold, thus the ability to upgrade them. Your third and final form is melee. After this I may answer any questions you may have. Your melee weapon is always at the ready. Destroy this target with your weapon."

As see commands this I rush forward and stab the Grineer target in the chest. The target falls as I pull out my SKANA and sheath it.

"The Tenno MUST use these forms in combination to destroy their enemies. Attack these targets using blade and gun."

Two holograms appear, and rush me. I pull my LATO sidearm from its holster as, I also equip my SKANA longsword. I blow one's face off with my LATO as I cut the other in half with my SKANA. Another appears as I finish them off. This one I shoot with my rifle. It falls with a grunt. I reload my weapons.

"Excellent. As you level, you will gain affinity points. This makes it so you can customize your WARFRAME and weapons. Your arsenal can hold more energy. If you try to upgrade your weapons before you have these points, it could damage them. I will unlock a power for your WARFRAME."

I watch as the holograms explode. A blue sphere appears in the remains of one of them.

"Powers consume energy. Consume this energy sphere."

I walk forward and touch the blue sphere. I feel an energy fluxuation immediately. It feels good. A notification shows up next to my WARFRAME status.

"Now, unleash your power on this target."

I watch as a hologram appears. I then feel the instinct to crouch and run with my SKANA in hand. However, I don't run. I fly forward at the speed of light and cut the target in half.

"We can't afford to waste anymore time. You must get to extraction before Vor finds you. I will explain and advise you as you move. Hurry Tenno."

"You said there was another Cryo Cell. Where is it? More importantly, WHO's in it?"

"Cryo Cell 29-6A-J7 is 19 miles from here. Vor is right in between you two. Who is in it is a very high matter of importance. It is your brother. Drem. I have been communicating with him in the same matter I have with you, at the same time. Both of you must escape Vor's wrath."

"You said I was Tenno. What is a Tenno?"

"The Orokin made a series of specialized soldiers during the end of the Great Collapse. These soldiers were known as TENNO. These soldiers specialized in the art of war and combat. They were given the armor WARFRAME to aid them in battle. They terrorized the enemy of the Orokin. They SAVED the Orokin. The Orokin were losing and the TENNO brought them victory. You are one of these soldiers."

"And my memory? You said the other Cryo Cell took my memory. How does that happen?"

"Your Cryo Cell shorted when it was damaged somehow. In an attempt to save your memory, which was stored in your WARFRAME, it sent it to your brother's Cryo Cell. Drem now has your memory."

"Who is Vor? His name sounds familiar."

"He is the Grineer's hunter and butcher of Tenno. He is on his way. Once you reach extraction I can explain more to both you and your brother, but you must move now and fast, if you are to reach safety with your brother. He is already on his way."

* * *

First Person View - Drem:

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, _I think as I duck behind cover, as six Grineer troopers fire at me with their GRAFTIKA automatic rifles. Four more troopers join the group.

"Lotus, I could use some help!"

"I'm working on it."

_Great..._ I turn around the corner and fire some rounds. I watch as two Lancers fall, riddled with bullet holes. I duck back as the remaining eight return fire.

"I mean it, Lotus!"

"We're on our way! I count three more Lancers heading your way."

_Dammit...I don't have time for this!_

"Which direction?"

"Your left."

I look to my left to see a corridor. I see bulky shadows and hear the heavy foot falls of Grineer combat boots. I see my opportunity. I run and fly forward, as the Lancers and Troopers fire at me. One misses me by a hair. I fire back with my LATO. I get to the corridor and hide in the shadows. As the group of eight looks for me, I wait for the three heading my way, SKANA in hand. I wait until the last one passes, then I make my move. I drive my SKANA through his sternum as I fire at the other two with my LATO. Both fall to the ground, drowning in their dark blood. I use the one I stabbed as a shield, as the group that had been hunting me fire in a volley. I fire back and watch the first three fall, a bullet between the eyes. Soon my shield is in tatters. I pull out my SKANA and rush the last five. I cut two in half and shoot another one in the face. That's two left. I look at them as they raise their weapons. I have nowhere to run. That's when I'm surprised by two blades sprouting from their chests. They look down and stare at the blades, dripping with their blood. The blades retreat from their places in the Lancers' chests. They fall to their knees, blood sprouting from their mouths. Behind them are four Tenno and a woman.

"Hows that for help," she asks mockingly. It's the Lotus. She points out the other four, introducing them. "These are your fellow Tenno, Lok, Aen, Kar, and Sen. There are three more going for your brother. We will meet them at the exctraction point. Hurry."

"Thanks." I say and start to follow them.

First Person Veiw - Dar:

I stab the last Grineer Lancer through the heart. I pull it out and watch it fall. I look around and see dozens of Grineer bodies. I have faught for my life during the last few minutes. I feel exhausted. I'm in a cave. I start to walk forward, leaving the dead behind. As I reach the exit of the cave, I see a shiver of yellow light, blocking my path. I stare in horro, as Vor materializes in front of me. He pulls back his hand, then thrusts it forward. Yellow light hits me. My shields protect me for about two seconds. Then I fly onto my back as it hits me. Pain, endless pain. I start to recover. I look at my vitals. They're red. My shields are down to zero. My energy is gone. My HUD is flickering. There are cracks in the glass.

_What the hell was that? _I wonder.

I can't get up. My eyesight starts to go black, as I start to lose consciousness. I look at my vitals as my helmet alarms start to go off. My vitals are oing black. I'm dying.

I look from my vitals to the ground in front of me as three more Tenno land in Vor's path.

Then I black out.

First Person View - Drem:

I look to Lotus as she talks with the other three Tenno. The ones looking for my brother. Then I look to the other four as they pace. I can understand their unpatience. We've been here for ten minutes.

_Where are they? _I ask myself.

Lotus looks to my left.

"There you are," she exclaims. "Where have you... Oh no."

I look behind me.

"Wha.." I start. Then I see. There are three Tenno. One carries the body of my brother.

_Dar..._

I rush forward and take his body. I set it on the ground.

"Oh no. No. No!" I start to cry.

"Wake up!" I yell. He doesn't. I start to bawl. I mourn and mourn.

I hear Lotus ask, "What happened Loki? You were supposed to find him and bring him back safely."

"Vor reached him first."

"Oh. Is he dead?"

"Yes."

I look to them. They all grow silent. I pick up Dar's body and stand up. I walk to the ship.

"Let's go."


End file.
